


Villaneve Fluff Drabbles

by lostgirl966



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: EVE - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Villanelle, eve x villanelle, villanelle x eve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: A collection of Villaneve fluff





	1. Goodnight, Baby

Villanelle and Eve had been out for a night of drinking and were now both sufficiently drunk. They managed to make it through the Alaskan snow with the help of a taxi back to their small cabin.

As they walked up to the house Villanelle pulled Eve’s arm around her in order to keep her steady. She was much better than Eve at holding her alcohol. But they both giggled like idiots when Villanelle dropped her house keys. In fact, they both began to kneel down to grab the keys causing them to knock heads.

“Ow,” Eve moaned rubbing her forehead. “Your head is too hard.”

“No, it’s yours that’s too hard,” Villanelle insisted.

Villanelle continued to struggle with the keys but was eventually able to open the door. Once inside Villanelle released Eve to be left to her own devices while she locked the door behind them.

As it would happen this would be a mistake. Villanelle turned after locking the door and found that Eve was nowhere in sight. “Baby?” She listened intently for a moment and the heard the sound of clinking glass coming from the kitchen. She stumbled her way there almost knocking over a vase.

Sure, enough there was Eve standing at the island in the middle of the kitchen holding a bottle of vodka in one hand and an empty glass in the other. She looked very pleased with herself.

“Eve,” Villanelle sound loudly, probably too loudly.

Her girlfriend paused before pouring out the alcohol to look at her. “What?” She asked innocently.  
  
“You don’t need vodka!”  
  
Eve’s lower lip came out in a pout. “But why?”

“It’s six o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka,” Villanelle said firmly. She then took the bottle from a very unhappy Eve and put them back in the cabinet where they came from.

“It is not,” Eve said indignantly.

Villanelle sighed and giggled. “Okay it’s not exactly six in the morning, but it might as well be.” She then turned back to Eve and glided over to her. She stretched out her arms and wrapped them around Eve pulling her close. “Come to bed?”

“Ugh, if you insist,” chuckled Eve.

“I do,” Villanelle replied giving Eve’s cold cheek a peck with her lips. As she did this a hand wandered down to Eve’s ass and gave it a squeeze.

“You, naughty girl,” Eve said drunkenly trying to be seductive and failing miserably. But in truth, this made her even more appealing to Villanelle. She thought Eve was absolutely adorable when drunk.

So up the stairs, the two stumbled and fumbled. They stopped occasionally to sloppily kiss one another.

When they finally reached the bedroom, Villanelle said, “get on the bed.”

“Anything you say,” Eve smirked. She then flopped backwards onto the bed making it creak and began undoing the buttons of her blouse.

Villanelle pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it into a nearby chair then began on her pants. She was filled with anticipation as she stepped out of the black trousers. “You ready?” She asked looking up. But as soon as her hazel eyes fell on Eve, she stopped her progress and her eyebrows raised.

Eve was lying with her eyes closed and her arms limp by her side. She was very clearly asleep. Her mouth was slightly ajar and her blouse was only half undone.

Villanelle covered her mouth as she began to laugh and shake her head. “Of course, you did,” she sighed.” So she threw on a pair of her pajamas and then began to tend to Eve.

She removed the rest of her girlfriend’s clothes and smiled as she did so because Eve had fallen asleep with a grin on her lips. She then pulled some of Eve’s athletic shorts and a large comfy t-shirt onto her limp tired body. Villanelle then tucked Eve under the covers making sure they were up to her chin like she liked.

Villanelle then slipped under the covers beside her. She turned out the light and then leaned over to Eve giving her a drunken kiss. “Goodnight, baby.”


	2. Couch Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How 1x8 should have ended

Eve had agreed to stay for a while and has also agreed to watch a movie with Villanelle. So, on two separate ends of the couch, the two women sat. Night was falling and Villanelle couldn’t be more nervous. She wanted the date if you could call it that to go well.

However, Villanelle wasn’t paying much attention to the film anymore. Instead, she was more preoccupied by the fact that it looked like Eve was shivering. “Are you cold?” She asked hesitantly.

“Yeah a bit,” Eve replied shyly. She didn’t look a Villanelle but looked down almost as if she embarrassed. “I get cold easily.”

“Here, take my blanket,” Villanelle said before hastily removing the blanket that had been draped over her body.

“But then won’t you be cold?”

Villanelle gave a shrug. She knew she would be cold but she didn’t want Eve to be shivering during the movie and not enjoy their time together.

“How about we share it?”

Villanelle’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “What do you m-.” But she stopped talking when Eve moved over to her side of the couch.

Eve slowly moved herself so that her body was resting on Villanelle’s. The Asian woman’s head sitting on her chest.

Villanelle was sure that Eve could hear her heart pounding inside her. Her eyes were wide in surprise. She had wanted to be this close but had not expected this forwardness from Eve. At least not this soon in the game. But Villanelle wasn’t going to question. So, she just relaxed back on the couch like she had been and the covered them both in the large thick blanket.

Villanelle then hesitantly put her arms around Eve. “Is this okay?”

“Mhm,” Eve nodded. Then after a moment of silence Eve spoke again. “I really like this movie,” Eve mumbled on Villanelle’s chest. “What’s it called again.”

“Uh, I honestly have no idea. It was just the first movie I saw on Netflix.”

Eve laughed in such a cute way that it made Villanelle smile like an idiot. “Well, we’ll worry about the name of it later.” She let out a yawn then.

“You can sleep if you want to.”

“I don’t wanna miss the movie.”

Villanelle grinned. Eve was so unbelievably cute. She licked her dry lower lip and then used her thumb to stroke Eve’s arm. “You smell nice.”

“It’s La Villanelle,” replied Eve.

Villanelle giggled. “Glad you like it.” This was going so well. Villanelle never wanted this to end.

They continued to talk in little bits here and there until both women fell fast asleep holding each other on the couch. Both fell asleep smiling.


	3. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve and Villanelle waking up after a movie marathon night

Eve was so tired from her and Villanelle’s movie marathon night. They had stayed up late to watch all the films they had picked. So even though the sun was shining through the window of bedroom Eve was having none of it.

She rolled onto her other side away from the sun and the window and into Villanelle. She slipped her arms around her girlfriend and snuggled her face into Villanelle’s back.

Eve heard Villanelle sigh and then felt her patted the hand that Eve had resting on her stomach. “It can’t be morning.”

“No,” Eve lied. “Sun’s not even up.”

“I can tell you’re lying.”  
  
Eve groaned and rubbed her face on Villanelle’s back. “Then ignore it.” But just then Eve’s stomach rumbled, and both women let out deep sighs.

“Can’t ignore that,” Villanelle laughed lightly. She then pulled away from Eve and set her feet onto the floor. After pulling on one of her robes she started towards the kitchen.

“Too early,” Eve whined. She pulled her pillows over her head blocking out the world. 

“You don’t have to get up,” Villanelle assured her.

Eve shook her head as she sat up. “I’ll get some coffee started.”

Villanelle gave a little cheer from the kitchen as Eve entered sluggishly. “Yes, I would kill for some coffee… Literally.”

Eve’s face landed in her palm. “Don’t even joke,” she said. “It’s too early for murder.”

“I wasn’t joking.”

“That’s what worries me,” Eve nodded as she approached the coffee maker. “Let me wake up for we start anything that requires disguises.”

“Well, no one said you had to do it too.”

“No, but knowing you, somehow I would become involved,” Eve chuckled. She got the coffee started brewing and then began making her way to her girlfriend.

Villanelle grinned over at her as she worked on cooking up some eggs. “What can I say? I love having you involved in my work.”  
Eve wrapped her arms around Villanelle’s waist and rested her head against her back once more. “Thank you for always making breakfast.”

“Well if you did it we would starve.”

Eve nodded, snickering to herself. “We’re a perfect team! I make coffee and you make… Everything else!” Eve could tell Villanelle was rolling her eyes at her comment. She knew her girl so well.

“Once everything’s ready, do you want to watch The L Word?”

“As long as we can do it in bed…”

Villanelle turned to face Eve and cupped her face between her hands. “Anything for you baby,” she said before pressing her lips to Eve’s.


	4. Cuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fight Villanelle and Eve make up

They had, had a fight and as was the usual they had gone to their separate ends of the apartment to brood. Eve was in the bedroom and Villanelle had retreated to the kitchen. 

And if you asked either of them how the fight had started, they couldn’t tell you. And yet neither was willing to be the first to apologize for a while. They would wait each other out and see who caved first.

Villanelle stood in the kitchen with a cutting board and a knife, chopping away at some carrots. She was doing it son intently that she didn’t hear Eve’s footsteps approaching. So, when Eve spoke it started her causing her hand to slip and the blade to slice through the skin of her finger. “Ouch,” she cried out dropping the knife and grabbing hold of her finger.

“What happened?” Eve asked rushing to her side.

“I cut myself with the shitting knife!” Villanelle bared her teeth in anger and pain. “Why did you sneak up on my life that?”

“I didn’t sneak up on you! I was coming to apologize.” Eve grabbed Villanelle’s finger, turned on the water from the sink and moved it under the running water.

“Shit,” she swore as the cool water ran over her wound.

“Doesn’t look too bad,” Eve said moving the finger away from the water. She then. Grabbed a kitchen towel and covered Villanelle’s finger with it. “Keep this on there, and I’ll get the badges.”

After a moment in the bathroom, Eve returned with white gauze and medicine. This was not the first time she had stitched Villanelle up. She was practically a pro at it by now. “Come sit down,” Eve said sitting down at the kitchen table.

Villanelle did so. She then watched on as Eve did her work, and felt herself beginning to soften. Eve had been coming to apologize. Now was bandaging her up. Villanelle soon found herself smiling down at her girlfriend.

Eve glanced up then and her lips spread into a grin. After finishing up, she leaned down and gave the hurt finger a gentle kiss. “There now. What would you do without me?” She said looking down at her work.

“Probably get fewer knife wounds,” Villanelle replied raising one eyebrow and snickering.

“Oh, come one,” Eve said. “You know you need me… Say it.”  
“Say what?”

It was a very hopeful plea, and who was Villanelle to deny the woman she loves? “Of course, I need you, Eve.” Villanelle lifted her unwounded hand and caressed Eve’s cheek.

She beamed in reply. “Good. I’m glad. And I’m sorry about earlier.  
  
“Me too.”

“Kiss and make up?”  
  
Villanelle chuckled and then leaned forward to press her lips to Eve’s.


	5. Pizza Please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle wants some pizza

t was movie night for Villanelle and Eve. Netflix was on the tv and the two women were snuggled up on the couch together. Villanelle’s head was resting on Eve’s shoulder as they watched.

However, Villanelle’s attention was soon drawn away from the tv. Her stomach gave a low rumble of hunger. It seemed that the salad that they had had for dinner had not filled her up. Villanelle knew she wanted something else. So, she turned her head to look up at Eve. “Are you hungry?”

Eve shook her head. “Not really. Why?”

“Can we order a pizza?”

Eve raised a single eyebrow. “I thought we weren’t going to order pizza anymore? That we would be eating healthier.”

“We can start tomorrow,” Villanelle shrugged.

“You told me not to let you change your mind,” Eve chuckled with a smile down at her girlfriend.

Villanelle frowned as she stared up at Eve. Her hazel eyes narrowed in frustration. “You know what? I’ve changed my mind and I want pizza.”

But Eve didn’t seem convinced. “Are you sure?”  
So out in a pout went Villanelle’s lower lip. “Please, Eve? I’m so hungry.” Those big doe-like eyes looked at her girlfriend longingly.

Eve sighed and rolled her eyes. She starred at Villanelle for a long time as she thought. She tried to look at her sternly but soon broke into a grin. “Why must you be so cute? It drives me crazy.”

“Oh, come on! You know you love me,” said Villanelle not breaking from the pleading expression she had adopted.

Another sigh. “Of course, I love you.” Eve gave one final sigh as she rubbed her head with a hand that wasn’t on Villanelle’s shoulder. “Fine, we can order pizza.” She then pulled her phone from her pocket.

“Yes!” Villanelle replied, triumphantly throwing a fist into the air.

“Hawaiian?”

“Always,” Villanelle beamed. She had known Eve would eventually win the victory. Eve could never tell her no, especially when she turned on the pout. Now the only thing to do was to wait for the delicious pizza to arrive.

When the knock finally came from the door, Villanelle jumped up from her spot next to Eve and scurried over to the door. She took the pizza with glee and hastily shut the door behind her. Eve was smirking at her when she walked back in with her prize. “What?”

“I knew you wouldn’t last a week without pizza,” replied Eve.

Villanelle glared over back at her. “Just for that, you can’t have any of my pizza.”


	6. Bloody Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle comes back from a job with a wound

It had been a week since Eve had seen Villanelle. They had had a bad fight and so Villanelle had left early for her job. Eve had no idea where she had gone to and no matter how much she texted, her girlfriend wouldn’t reply. She was beginning to get worried. She knew Villanelle could take care of herself. However, Eve was starting to feel like something was wrong.

Tonight, she sat alone in her apartment eating frozen pizza. She was watching something on TV and worrying about her girlfriend when none other than her girlfriend walked through the door.

Villanelle walked into the sitting area wearing a tan trench coat and her hair in a very messy bun. In fact, now that she was in full view Eve realized she was unnaturally disheveled. Eve stood from the couch looking her up and down. “What’s happened?

“I need a place to stay,” Villanelle panted heavily. Her beautiful face was a ghostly shade of white.

Eve then realized two things about her girlfriend’s hand. The first was that they were shaking. The second was that they were covered in blood. “Whose blood is that Villanelle?”

Her hazel eyes fluttered for a moment. Villanelle stepped toward Eve and stumbled falling into her open arms.

Eve stumbled herself as she took on all of Villanelle’s weight in a moment’s notice. She helped her stand and put an arm over Eve’s shoulders. “Villanelle? What’s happened?”

“Target is gone. But got me as he went down,” she explained. “Bullet when through my side.”

Eve held Villanelle up as they shuffled to the bathroom. Eve sat her down on the white tiled floor and opened the coat she wore. Beneath there was blood everywhere. Eve was thankfully experienced at patching Villanelle up by now. A bullet wound was something she had dealt with before. So, it wasn’t hard for Eve to help patch her up.

“Just hang on,” Eve said as she helped Villanelle lay completely down on the floor. She wanted her to be comfortable while she cleaned the wound.

“I’m sorry,” Villanelle said as she watched Eve work on the area about her hip.

“Sorry for getting shot?”

“No, I’m sorry we argued.” Villanelle winced as he tried to shift her body. “I shouldn’t have left like that.”

Eve shook her head. “Don’t worry about that now.” Earlier in the relationship Eve might have been more worried, but her experience helped her remain calm this time.

“It does matter,” Villanelle continued. She let out a loud cry of pain as Eve began to clean the wound. She bared her teeth and grunted. “Shit,” she shouted.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Eve felt guilt course through her as she cleaned the blood from the hole with a disinfecting wipe. “You’re forgiven, and I’m sorry too, babe.”

Villanelle grabbed hold of Eve’s arm and gripped it tightly through the pain. “Forgive you,” She whined.

“Can’t we have this conversation later?” Eve asked desperately.

Villanelle gave her a sharp nod and closed her eyes tightly.

It took about an hour for everything that needed to be done for the wound to get done. Eve helped her into a large t-shirt of her and a spare pair of pants which ran a little short on Villanelle. Once it was done, Eve got Villanelle to her bed and got her resting. 

Then it was time to clean the bathroom. This took another hour of work. By the time it was all over Eve was extremely tired. So, she pulled a comfortable chair up next to the side of the bed Villanelle slept on.

The next morning, Eve was greeted by the smell of coffee. Her eyes fluttered open and she glanced over at the bed and found that Villanelle was not there. She stood up from the chair so fast that she almost toppled over. Eve heard movement in the kitchen and rushed to it.

There stood Villanelle wearing a robe that she had left at Eve’s and sipping coffee. “Morning,” she said cheerfully.

“You need to be in bed,” Eve said trying not to sound frustrated. Villanelle always tried to act better than she was.

“I’ve taken some pain killers and I’m feeling better,” she insisted. She smiled radiantly at Eve and walked towards her slowly. She opened her arms and wrapped them around her. “I’m okay baby. The bullet went clean through. Plus, you took very good care of me.”

Eve sighed and accepted the gentle embrace. “You always do this.”  
“Do what?” Villanelle asked innocently.

“Try and act better than you are. Please, can we go and lay back down?”

Villanelle thought for a moment. “Only if you lay down with me and not in that chair.”

Eve grinned and nodded. “Deal.” She stood on tiptoe and pressed a sweet kiss to her girlfriend’s lips. “I’m just so glad you’re back.”

Villanelle beamed. “Me too.”


	7. Cuddle Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for how season 1 should have ended! Cuddles!

Eve had stayed with her. There she was standing across from her in the kitchen sipping on champagne that Villanelle was also taking part in. She was so nervous. Part of her hadn’t expected Eve to agree to stay. What should she say and do? Finally, Villanelle thought of something to say.

“Thank you for helping clean up.”

“Well I kinda made the mess in the first place,” Eve said with an awkward chuckle before taking a big sip of alcohol.

“Oh,” Villanelle nodded looking down at the floor. “Right.” She nibbled on her lower lip then thinking desperately of something else to say.

“So, what would you like to do?”

Villanelle looked up. There a million things she wanted to do with Eve. But it was probably best to start simple. “Maybe watch a movie?”

“That sounds nice,” Eve smiled reassuringly at her.

“Sounds nice,” Villanelle repeated.

“Great,” she beamed. “What would you like to watch? I can hook my computer up to my projector.”

“Oh, cool. Uh… I don’t know. Whatever you’d like to watch would be fine.”

Villanelle couldn’t help but give Eve a massive grin. So, after a while they found a film to watch and set up the projector. Then they chose opposite ends of the couch to sit on.

Villanelle hardly watched the film. Instead, she kept glancing over at Eve to check her expressions. They occasionally made comments or jokes to each other as time went on. Villanelle just desperately wanted Eve to have a good time. Physical aspects would be easy, but this was harder.

Sadly, soon the movie came to an end, and the two women sat in silence. Eve looked around for a moment before speaking. “Well, I guess I should be go-.”  
“Stay here tonight.”

Eve’s head turned quickly around to face Villanelle. Her brows were raised and her eyes were wide in surprise. They stared at each other for what felt like ages until Eve once again broke the silence. “That sounds nice,” she smiled.

Villanelle’s heart skipped a beat. “Really? I mean we don’t have to have sex or anything if you don’t want to. We can just lay beside each other and sleep. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. Unless you want to have sex-.”

“Sleeping next to you sounds nice,” Eve said cutting off Villanelle’s quick speech.

Villanelle let out a sigh feeling herself relax. “Do you want to turn in now? It is pretty late.”  
“Yeah, I’m pretty tired.” Eve paused for a moment and appeared to be in deep thought. “Could I have something to sleep in?”

“Oh yes, of course!”  
  
“It’s just my clothes are dirty.”  
  
“Absolutely. I understand.” Villanelle jumped up from her spot on the couch and rushed to her drawers full of clothes. She pulled out a soft blue pair of pajamas. “Here,” she said handing them to Eve. “You can change while I have a bath.”

It was the quickest bath Villanelle had ever taken. She slipped on her own pair of crimson red pajamas and walked back into her bedroom. When her eyes fell on Eve, she couldn’t help but laugh.

“They’re a little big...”

Villanelle snickered. Her pajamas were covering most of Eve’s hands and feet. “I’ll help you roll them up.” She then dropped to her knees and worked on the bottoms while Eve worked on the sleeves.

Once this task was done, Villanelle moved to the bed and drew back the covers. It was an invitation to Eve. Then in unison, the two women slipped beneath the sheets, and Villanelle turned off the lamp.

Villanelle lay extremely still for a moment. She was unsure of how to position herself. Then she simply decided to make a move. She rolled onto her side and drew closer to Eve until they were spooning. “Is this okay?” She asked hastily in a whisper.

“Mhmm,” Eve replied.

Time for something else. Villanelle wrapped her arm around Eve’s waist. “And this?”

“Yes,” breathed Eve.

“Good,” sighed Villanelle. She smiled to herself knowing Eve couldn’t see her in the darkness of the apartment. She felt butterflies in her stomach when Eve placed her hand on top of the one Villanelle had resting on her stomach.

It wasn’t long before both extremely tired woman drifted off to sleep still in that position. And the next morning Villanelle was thrilled to wake up with her face buried in Eve’s mass of sweet-smelling hair.


	8. Come Cuddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles after a hard day at work

Villanelle sat on the end of the bed as she waited for the next text from Eve. She always gave updates on her way home from work. This was their ritual ever since moving in together. It had been Eve’s idea, and Villanelle had been more than happy to agree to it.

Villanelle saw the last text from Eve arrive. _Walking up. _She grinned broadly at this message. Then a few minutes later the door to the apartment opened. Villanelle instantly looked to the doorway waiting for the first sight of her girlfriend.

But when she saw Eve, she was not wearing her usual happy smile. Instead, Eve gave a glance to Villanelle and gave a sideways grin. It didn’t seem happy. It seemed tired.

“Long day?” She inquired as she watched Eve drop her purse on the floor and kick off the shoes she had been wearing.

Eve nodded slowly and sighed. She pulled her hair out from a ponytail. She looked to Villanelle with tired eyes.

Villanelle opened her arms up to the woman she loved. “Come cuddle.”

Eve gave a little smile and then plopped down beside the taller woman. She then slumped into Villanelle’s chest and gave one more long sigh.

“Poor baby,” said Villanelle. She wrapped one arm around Eve and used her free hand to begin stroking her hair. She knew Eve enjoyed her playing with her curls. She also used the opportunity to press gentle kisses to Eve’s forehead and temple.

After a while Villanelle leaned them both back so that they lay on the bed together. They shifted so that Villanelle’s head fell onto a pillow, and Eve was beside her with her head resting over her chest.

“I’m so tired of assholes.”

After kissing the top of Eve’s head Villanelle said, “I’m sorry, baby.”

“My boss is such a dick swab.”

Villanelle let out a snort of laughter. “You’re so cute when you insult people.”  
“Wasn’t what I was going for, but I’ll take it.”

The two girlfriends laid liked that for a while simply holding onto each other. Villanelle continued to stoke Eve’s hair gentle and occasionally twirl it around one of her ling fingers. Meanwhile, Eve listened to the steady sound of Villanelle’s heartbeat.

Villanelle would feel eve beginning to drift off to sleep. But she also knew if Eve went to bed without some food she would not sleep well. “How about I make us some spaghetti, and then afterward we can have a bubble bath together?”

“That sounds really nice,” Eve replied putting a great deal of emphasis on each word.

The two worked together to make the spaghetti. Then it was on to the bubble bath. They washed each other and made out frequently. All in all, the night made up for the rough day that Eve had had.


	9. Cold Winter Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve and Villanelle on their walk home

Villanelle and Eve walked arm in arm along the bridge across from the London eye towards Big Ben. The air was crisp and brisk on that Winter’s night. In fact, it was almost Christmas. The two women had just finished their dinner and were on their way back to their shared apartment. They walked along the bridge with full stomachs and cold noses. 

“It’s so fucking cold,” Eve shivered. She moved over closer to Villanelle trying to draw some warmth from her. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep you warm,” Villanelle smiled while her teeth chattered.

Eve scoffed. “ How do you plan on doing that? You can’t even keep yourself warm.”

Villanelle then stopped so suddenly that it caught Eve so oft guard that she stumbled. It was just as Villanelle had planned. Eve stumbled and she was there to pull her close. 

Next thing Eve knew the two were chest to chest with Villanelle arms wrapped tightly around her. Then her lips were on hers in a passionate kiss. In fact, the kiss was so intentional that Villanelle was bending Eve backward. 

Once they broke apart Eve had to hold onto her girlfriend’s arms in order to steady herself. She blinked rapidly for a moment trying to catch her breath that Villanelle had stolen from her. Eve stared up at Villanelle then let out a small chuckle. 

“Better?” Villanelle asked giving Eve a smug grin. 

She rolled her eyes at these words. “You have a lot of faith in your kissing abilities.”

“Well am I wrong?”

Eve sighed and grudgingly said, “no.” But she couldn’t help but smile as the two fell into step beside each other once more. 

“That’s what I thought,” said Villanelle triumphantly. She leaned down and gave Eve’s cold cheek a peck on the cheek. “Anyways, what do you want for Christmas?”

Eve gave a comical thinking expression and giggled. “You honestly don’t have to get me anything.”

“But I want to!” Villanelle said giving a little hop of excitement. 

“I’ll be happy with anything you get me.”

Villanelle sighed in frustration. “Fine. I’ll just have to figure it out on my own then.”

“I’ve already got you something,” Eve said mischievously. She bit her lip and smirked up at her girlfriend. 

“What is it?”

But Eve shook her head firmly. “Nope! You’ll have to wait until Christmas morning.” And No matter how much Villanelle tried, Eve would not budge on the subject. 

“Ugh! You’re so annoying.”

Eve frowned. “You don’t mean that.”

Villanelle shook her head hastily. “No, of course, I don’t.”She picked up Eve’s hand and pressed her lips to the top of it. “I could never think that.” 

“Good,” Eve giggled. “Now how about some cake from that bakery on the corner?”


	10. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle has a nightmares and Eve is there for her

Eve was half asleep lying next to her girlfriend. She’d stayed up late working on this and that on her laptop. So it was well into the early morning when she finally slipped under the covers and settled down next to Villanelle. Eve was just about to fall asleep when she heard a noise.

Her brown eyes immediately opened. She looked over in the dim light of the room at Villanelle. It sounds like a moan had come from that side of the bed. Her brows furrowed in curiosity.

Another noise escaped Villanelle’s lips. This was a more distressed groan. Then there was a whimper. Then Villanelle cried out. “No,” she shouted.

Eve jumped into action. She sat up and placed a hand on Villanelle’s shoulder. “Babe?”

What happened next, happened so quickly that Eve had no time to react. Villanelle sat up and drew out her knife that she had hidden behind the bed and held it to Eve’s throat. Villanelle’s teeth were bared and she was breathing heavily. But after a moment those hazel eyes began to soften as they began to recognize Eve.

“It’s me,” she assured Villanelle gently. She stayed as still as she could until Villanelle was able to become fully awake. This was not the first time something like this had happened. So eve was familiar with what to do.

Villanelle’s hand that was holding the knife slowly lowered and dropped to the bed and her head began to drop as well. Her expression was no longer fearful, but sad.

Eve slipped the knife away from her girlfriend’s hand and put it on the bedside table. “I’ve got you,” she whispered.

Then Villanelle practically crumpled into Eve’s arms. She curled into a ball as she held onto Eve’s arm that was encircling her. She let out a shaky breath.

Eve rested her head on Villanelle’s. “It’s okay now… I’ve got you.”

Villanelle shook slightly in Eve’s arms. “I hate nightmares.”

“I know,” Eve nodded holding her tight. “But I’ve over now.”

“But what if I fall asleep and the dream comes back?  
“Then I’ll stay awake with you.”

Villanelle looked up with her big puppy dog eyes. “Really?”

“Of course,” Eve smiled. But despite trying her hardest, Eve was not able to stay awake. After two hours of talking to one another, she drifted off into a deep slumber.

Villanelle grinned to herself as she saw this. She pulled out her phone and turned on some soft music, then cuddled up to her girlfriend. Eventually, she was able to join Eve in her restful sleep. She was able to sleep much better holding onto Eve.


	11. Kitchen Mishap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve tries to cook Villanelle dinner

Everything was chaos. This was the last tine Eve would try and cook for her girlfriend dinner. She had planned to surprise her with chicken parmesan and garlic bread. 

However, Eve had gotten distracted and that’s when things began to go downhill. The first set of garlic bread had fallen to the floor. The second was now burning to a crisp as Eve tried her best to begin to clean up the pasta pot that had boiled over. And Eve had completely forgotten to cook the chicken.

The door opened and Eve sighed to herself. Villanelle was home from her job. Eve didn’t look around as she heard her girlfriend entered the room.

“Uhhh, what’s going on here?” There was a smirk in the question.

This annoyed Eve greatly/ She bared her teeth for a moment and then let out a sigh. She yanked the blackened bread from the oven and slid it onto the counter. 

She turned to face Villanelle with a frown. Eve was even more annoyed to see the shit eating grin on her lips as she stood with her arms crossed looking at the mess in the kitchen. “Welcome back. Now fucking help me.”

With a giggle, Villanelle joined in the clean-up. The two women spent the next half hour cleaning the overflow of pasta off the floor. All the while Eve fumed and Villanelle beamed.

“So,” Villanelle began as she tossed the last of the pasta away. “Are you gonna tell me what happened here?”

Eve rolled her eyes. “Well, you always cook dinner. So, I thought maybe you’d like it if I cooked for once.”

Villanelle let out another little giggle and walked over to Eve. She then wrapped her arms around her waist. The shorter woman folded her arms, refusing to respond to the embrace. She didn’t like that Villanelle had laughed at her.

“Thank you, baby.” She leaned down and pressed a kiss to Eve’s forehead. “I love you so much.”

Eve softened a little at these words. Her brown eyes glanced up at her girlfriend. “I did try.”

“I know you did. And I appreciate it so much.” Another kiss was placed on Eve’s nose.

“Well, thank you,” Eve replied still not looking at Villanelle. “Cooking is much harder than it looks.”

“It is. And I’ve very proud of you for trying.” A kiss on Eve’s cheek.

“I did get us some wine.”

Villanelle smirked. “Well then, see there? You did something right.”

“Oh, shut up,” Eve said before standing up tall and pressing her lips to her girlfriends.

The order pizza for dinner that night. It was delicious, and Eve vowed never to try and cook on her own again.


	12. As You Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle won't let Eve leave for work

“Villanelle, I have to go to work.”

“No,” moaned the Russian. “Stay with me.”

Eve was trying her very best to leave for a day at work. However, her girlfriend was insistent that she shouldn’t go. She was holding onto Eve’s hand and not allowing her to move from the covers.

“Stop,” Eve giggled as she continued to struggle.

“I’m sick. So, you can’t leave me. You have to stay.”

“Nothing is wrong with you.”

Then Villanelle clung to Eve like a koala would a tree. Her arms and legs wrapped Eve’s torso and legs not allowing for movement.

“What the hell? The Koala hold? Really?” Eve pulled against the tight grip but was unsuccessful. She sighed and grinned at her girlfriend. “Oh, but you see, I have a secret move.”

Villanelle raised a single eyebrow as if daring Eve to make her move.

So, she did. Eve began to tickle Villanelle’s middle mercilessly.

This caused the taller woman to begin to thrash and giggle. “Stop,” She shrieked. “I c-can’t br-breathe!”

Eventually, Eve stopped her tickling and leaned back feeling triumphant. “Now are you gonna let me go to work?”

“I don’t know why you insist on still having a job,” Villanelle said shaking her head. “I have money for both of us.”

“Because I enjoy it,” shrugged Eve. “I think it’s healthy.”

Villanelle rolled her eyes. “Alright, fine. I guess I can let you go… But on one condition.”

“And what is that?”

“You give me a really good kiss first,” she replied wearing a smirk.

“As you wish.” Eve then crawled up onto her knees and cupped Villanelle’s face between her hands. She then captured her lips in a slow and passionate kiss.

When she finally broke away Villanelle looked disappointed. “Why did you stop?”

Eve grinned as she leaned back from the bed and began to pull on her clothes. “Just wanted to give you something to look forward to. You’ll get the rest when I get home.”

Villanelle laughed in surprise. “Well now… Looks like I’ll be eagerly awaiting your return. More than usual anyway.”


End file.
